Azure Defiant
|givename = |class = Mark-3 |status = Destroyed |origin = Phillipines |height = 245ft. (74m) |weight = 1,579 Tons |speed = 10 |strength = 6 |armor = 4 |equip = Tkr7 Coolers, 78BD/Razor-Torque Drives, 11YT/Shoulder Thrusters, Terra Grips |operating = JTF Wolverines V.91.1 |energy =Compressed Nuclear Heavy Pack |weapon = P-67 Tesla Rods ST24PK Digger Knuckles |body = Arnis Fighter |powermove = Tesla Rush, Hide Devastator |pilot = Mark Panganiban Deceased) Erin Santos (Deceased) |kaiju = 9 |launch = January 6, 2019 |image = |nicknames = Anak ng Bakal }}Azure Defiant is a Mark-3 Philippine jaeger and was among the legendary group of jaegers who killed five Category IV kaijus during the Quarter Coast Brawl. History Azure Defiant was constructed in the Jaeger Academy’s Jaeger testing facility, Miami branch after the Akula incident in Manila. Launched on January 6, 2019, Azure Defiant was stationed at the "Tanggulan" Shatterdome in Manila. It was tasked to defend the coastline of Luzon. Piloted by childhood friends Mark Panganiban and Erin Santos, the Mark-III Jaeger is accredited with nine Kaiju kills in its short run of three years. The Defiant’s first combat mission was in Baguio on March 19, 2019, against the Kaiju Matang Bakal. Defiant was deployed sixteen miles from the coast of Baguio to intercept the Kaiju en route to the city. The jaeger’s tesla rods, two long retractable pillars with each emitting a lethal amount of electricity were more than a match for the Kaiju. The battle was won with Defiant shoving both of its rods into the Kaiju’s mouth, electrocuting it from the inside. The Defiant’s next deployment was on November 14, 2019 in Dinagat Island to combat the Kaiju Fivehorns. On August 6, 2020 Azure Defiant was assigned on its first team mission. Allied with the Jaegers Red Liberty and Rising Odyssey, the trio were tasked to take down the agile Kaiju Baga in Baler. The battle resulted with Odyssey losing both of its arms while holding the Kaiju still for the other two Jaegers to take a hit at it. The Defiant’s second team mission was on December 23, 2020 in the shores of Caraga where they intercepted the towering Category IV Kaiju Haruto. The Kaiju almost crushed Defiant’s Conn-Pod if it weren’t for its quick minded decision to rupture the Kaiju’s arms by stabbing it both with full powered Tesla rods. The Quarter Coast Brawl On the night of April 11, 2021, the Azure Defiant was deployed into its third and last team mission along with Red Liberty, Electron Paladin, and Rising Odyssey in the coasts of Legaspi to intercept the Category IV Kaiju Santelmo. Upon meeting contact with the Kaiju a quarter mile from the coast, the quartet were ambushed by two Category IV Kaijus from behind. Defiant discovered that Santelmo has the ability to conceal the presence of its fellow Kaijus but not itself. The kaijus overwhelmed the jaegers starting with Rising Odyssey, where all of its limbs were ripped apart as the kaijus ganged up on the jaeger. In order to counter the kaijus’ strategy of ganging up a single jaeger, Azure Defiant activated both of its Tesla rods to take the kaijus head on while Red Liberty used its hand cannons as fire support and Electron Paladin jabbed at the kaijus from a distance. The jaegers’ strategy worked for awhile which resulted in killing two kaijus save for Santelmo who used its allies as some sort of meat shield, but then another pair of kaijus attacked Liberty from behind which prevented it from giving Defiant its much needed fire support. Realizing that they’re fighting a losing battle, the three remaining jaegers decided to lure out the kaijus far into the sea as much as possible while Liberty and Defiant detonating both of their energy cores to kill the kaijus once and for all. Only Electron Paladin survived, but it was heavily damaged, and its pilots were stranded on the Jaeger for 36 hours until help came. Features Azure Defiant’s paint job of deep sea blue and trimmed around with red were based on the colors of the Philippine flag. Since Panganiban and Santos were practitioners of Arnis, the jaeger’s body language resembles that of an Arnis Fighter, which is why it was equipped with Tesla rods, a weapon in the shape of a long pillar designed primarily for hand-to-hand combat and joint-locking. The Defiant’s Tkr7 Coolers maintain temperature by channeling seawater through its circulatory coolant system. The 78BD/Razor-Torque Drives gives the Defiant greater flexibility compared to other Mark III Jaegers. The Defiant’s Compressed Nuclear Heavy Pack is designed to emit occasional short bursts of power that are a little stronger from its designated flow to give the jaeger additional speed should the pilots need it. The Heavy Pack can also be used as a miniature nuclear bomb as a last resort, eradicating everything within a thousand meter radius. Since the defiant is designed more for speed rather than durability, it is equipped with 11YT/Shoulder thrusters, which gives the jaeger increased movement speed and stabilizes its weight whilst moving as well. The Azure Defiant also features terra grips on its legs to prevent itself from getting knocked down easily by kaijus bigger than it. The grips can also be used to stop the Defiant mid-sprint, allowing quick maneuvers around the battlefield. Each of the Defiant’s hands is equipped the P-67 Tesla rods, long pillars of steel that can be able to generate more than a thousand volts of electricity, which can electrify a kaiju several meters away if dipped into the ocean’s surface. It also has Staunton type 24pk digger knuckles equipped with three four-meter drills designed to puncture through a kaiju’s skin upon impact. Kaiju kill roster Gallery Custom pacific rim jaeger azure defiant by rs2studios-d6nx7t7.jpg Matang Bakal.jpg|Matang Bakal Haruto.jpg|Haruto Panganiban and Santos.PNG|Panganiban and Santos Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Deceased Category:Mark-3